


Alexander and Millie face the žvėris

by livx18 (Barnesstony)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Storytelling, this is so cute I can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesstony/pseuds/livx18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alexander wishes to hear a story,” the toddler explained as he lifted up the plush elephant (which was an odd dark blue color) so Hannibal could see that Alexander was, in fact, present.</p><p>“Does he? And what sort of story would Alexander like to hear?” Hannibal asked as he carefully placed his wine glass down on the side table to his left and moved his right arm so that Hamilcar and Alexander may curl into his side.</p><p>“Alexander likes stories about him. He’s <i>that</i> sort of elephant.” Alexander had earned his name when Will and Hannibal had sat Hamilcar down to explain how he had received his own name. Apparently since Hamilcar, like his father, was named after a great general he decided that his constant companion (who until that time was simply known as Mister Trumpets) ought to be named after a general as well. Naturally Hamilcar had no knowledge on what a general was, but he thought that Alexander should be one all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander and Millie face the žvėris

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon on tumblr requested, "im turning to you for a fluffy hannigram fic where they are happily together and the season 2 finale was totally different and they have a kid somehow (adoption, mpreg, whatever). I NEED IT LIV"
> 
> I love fluffy Lecter family fics, so I jumped at the chance to make this one. I haven't written fluff in years, so I hope this is good enough. Enjoy little Hamilcar (Millie) and his comrade Alexander!
> 
> Sorry that this is so short and so thrown together!

The fire roared brilliantly, providing the large study with a soft glow and delectable warmth. Hannibal sat, one leg crossed over the other—wine glass perched perfectly in his left hand, as he stared at the flickering flames. He felt the exquisite couch (a piece that was a perfect replica of furniture often seen in 18th century France) press down slightly on his left and allowed his gaze to drift and watch as Hamilcar scrambled up, with as much grace as a five year old can have, on to the plush couch. Millie, as he decided to be called when he turned three, often enjoyed simply sitting beside his father silently. However, other times he sat next to Hannibal in an attempt to get attention. Tonight, it seemed, was one of those times.

“Papa,” he said, his voice accented in a strange mix of his father’s Lithuanian twain and his dad’s Louisianan drawl (with possible hints of the French he heard daily from neighbors and townspeople).

“Millie,” Hannibal said, affection evident in his voice causing the boy to smile brightly, “Did you need something?”

“Alexander wishes to hear a story,” the toddler explained as he lifted up the plush elephant (which was an odd dark blue color) so Hannibal could see that Alexander was, in fact, present.

“Does he? And what sort of story would Alexander like to hear?” Hannibal asked as he carefully placed his wine glass down on the side table to his left and moved his right arm so that Hamilcar and Alexander may curl into his side.

“Alexander likes stories about him. He’s _that_ sort of elephant.” Alexander had earned his name when Will and Hannibal had sat Hamilcar down to explain how he had received his own name. Apparently since Hamilcar, like his father, was named after a great general he decided that his constant companion (who until that time was simply known as Mister Trumpets) ought to be named after a general as well. Naturally Hamilcar had no knowledge on what a general was, but he thought that Alexander should be one all the same.

“Is he indeed? What a very peculiar elephant.”

“ _General_ , papa. Alexander is a _general_.”

“Of course he is. My apologies, Alexander. I did not intend to offend you,” Hannibal said, bowing his head in an apologetic gesture.

“Alexander forgives you. Or he will, if you tell us a really great story about him.”

“Well then, I suppose I should begin.”

Will Graham had never planned on having a family. He thought it would be one of many “life treasures” he’d never experience. But Hannibal was a curve ball he didn’t see coming. And somehow his plan to trap the serial killer had turned into him running away with said killer. Though, Will could not be happier. There was something so right about being with Hannibal, about caring for Abigail (whenever she decided to come home and visit), about raising Hamilcar (who had been an unexpected but wonderful surprise). Will thought back every so often to his life eight years ago: back to when he was an FBI agent (sort of) and had seven dogs and a strange unorthodox relationship with his therapist. He had told Hannibal that there are parts of that life he missed (mainly the dogs), but he wouldn’t trade his new life for anything. Hannibal smiled at him and kissed him senseless.

Will entered the study as quietly as he could manage, following the sound of Hannibal’s voice. Hannibal and Hamilcar were sitting side by side staring at one another as Hannibal spoke. Will could see Alexander clutched tightly to the toddler’s chest as the toddler’s eyes widened slightly at whatever Hannibal had just said.

“What then papa? Did I help Alexander catch it?”

“Alexander turned to Millie and said, ‘Why Millie! I do believe we have managed to finally track down our foe, the žvėris!’ Millie was elated at the news but remained calm for he knew that should he be too loud, the žvėris would surely spot them. ‘Well, Alexander, I suppose we ought to catch it now,’ Millie said with a nod.”

“Is the zev…zevrerus—”

“—žvėris.”

“Yes. Is it scary?” Will had to hold in a chuckle at his son’s question. He wasn’t quite ready to alert the other two of his presence quite yet.

“What do you think?”

“I think that it has lots of hair, spots, and bright green eyes that are scary! Alexander thinks it’s small and orange with stripes, but not so scary.”

“I see. Well, you are both mistaken,” Hannibal said earning a small sound of disbelief from the toddler beside him, “The žvėris is the size of a small dog, with short dark fur and raven feathers where its tail should be. It has two white spots, one over each eye, and long floppy ears that he often has pulled back so he that will not trip over them.”

“It doesn’t sound scary.”

“That is because it is not. It is simply misunderstood,” Hannibal replied, “Alexander spotted the žvėris in the distance and was about to charge toward it as he shouted his favorite battle cry, when suddenly the žvėris turned and noticed Alexander and Millie.”

“I hope that beast is friendly,” Will said softly as he moved to sit down beside his son, “I don’t like the idea of my son and his brave comrade being in danger.”

“Shh daddy. Papa is at the best part,” Hamilcar said causing Will to shake his head and smile.

“He is correct, Will. It is terribly rude to interrupt at the climax of the story.”

“I’m sorry. Perhaps I can finish it to make amends?”

“Ask Alexander, having a story time was his idea,” Hannibal said, hiding a smirk as Will turned his attention to the stuffed elephant.

“Alexander, may I please finish the story?” Will asked as he scooted closer to his son.

“Alexander says you may, so long as you make it interesting. And no kissing!” Will couldn’t help but laugh lightly at that and grin as he spotted the corner of Hannibal’s lips quirk up into the barest of smiles.

“That sounds fair. After all the žvėris likes hugs, but _not_ kisses.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up turning this into something. I think I'm in love with Hamilcar. Crap.


End file.
